Heaven
by foxmagic
Summary: In the midst of a world filled with personal battles, this was her own little slice of Heaven. [Oneshot HeeroRelena]


**Heaven**

Author: foxmagic

_Italics: flashback and emphasis._

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

(A/N) This isn't set at any specific time. It's meant to be very vague. Just a bit of softness for your enjoyment.

;-

It spiraled, twisting in and out of consciousness. Sheets upon sheets of beautiful sound, of the peace that she so desired, condensed into this tangible form. Of strings and quartets, melodies and steady beats -closing around, building to that one great burst of emotion. There were solos, trios, and even a duo. But no Heero.

Her fingers twitched, knotted in the fabric of her skirt.

And as she listened, she thought that perhaps…the faint sound of _his _voice could be heard amongst it all.

Because certainly, her perfect world of peace could not exist without him to stand within it.

Relena opened her eyes when her escort nudged her shoulder gently, casting a worried glance.

She laughed it off. And all too soon, her eyes were refocused ahead. From her balcony seat, she had the perfect view of the concert hall's center stage. This was the second instrumental since intermission, and clearly the best by far. The music was heavenly, the singing was graceful and light -peaceful. Peace. Yes -this was truly her peace. If she closed her eyes, if she tilted her head just right, she could imagine that the thought of every war, every idea of battle, could be erased from the minds of each attendee that evening. This was harmony in its finest form.

It was a harmony she still fought so fiercely for.

And she wished that he could have been here to witness it. But who knew where he was now -where _any _of them were now. There were rumors, and she was near positive that Noin and Sally Po were keeping things from her…

Her worry lines smoothed back out almost immediately after finding that the people around her were starting to stare worriedly.

She smiled, because the flautists reminded her of Trowa's excellent skills, and how Quatre had complimented his tune so exquisitely on the violin.

And how Heero had refused to join in, even after she poked him in the side with the clarinet.

The memory was a pleasant one, despite that. She often caught Quatre using her dusty music supply when he came to visit. He had always said that it calmed him. At which point, she spent all her time looking for that bloody violin after it was misplaced.

"I love the sound." She had confessed to Heero while he stood idly by, watching her dig through crates in pursuit. "It's one of my favorite instruments, you know."

Alas, she found it only after they had departed. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

Relena raised her theatre glasses, taking a closer look at the orchestra members. It was amazing -many were fairly young. And all such accomplished musicians, entertaining the likes of royalty. Then again, she understood better than anyone that age rarely defined a person.

Just look at herself.

The unity of something as simple as this, and how men and women from different factions, from different nations -some from the earth, others from the colonies, all came together to enjoy the night.

Together.

Her eyes blurred somewhat.

"_Heero! Heero-"_

"_Miss Relena, please calm yourself."_

"_Did…did they already leave? Did Heero…?"_

They came and went, that's just how things were.

"_This morning. Early, I'm afraid. Had you wanted to speak with him?"_

"_Oh…"_

Still.

"_No, that's alright. Thank you."_

Still, she missed them something terrible. She missed _him _something terrible. And now, it was going on six months since his last visit.

The material of her skirt bunched again, beneath tense fingers.

A moment later, she whispered to her escort that she needed to excuse herself to the powder room to freshen up. He nodded politely to her, stepping back from his seat to allow her room enough to exit.

And that's when it happened. As her hand poised to pushed back the elegant velvet curtains, her breath caught. The song, that song -music wafting through her senses with such passion, curling around her mind and causing her eyes to widen slightly.

A violin solo.

Flying back to her seat, Relena grasped for the glasses, fumbling, nearly dropping them off the balcony. When they were finally raised to her eyes, when the stage was quickly scanned, when she at last saw…

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She couldn't believe it.

"Magnificent." The elderly gentleman beside her whispered. "Miss Relena, do you know that musician?"

"No sir." She lied, heart pounding in rhythm with the music.

Lowering her theatre glasses, her grin widened.

"I'm just a really big fan."

The violin was tucked neatly beneath his chin, arm moving back and forth with steady expertise, eyes closed -concentrating. His form was sure and firm, suit pressed handsomely and hair just the same as it always had been. That guy -some things just never changed. It spiraled and twisted now, weaving her consciousness into indescribable warmth. It flooded every sense, wholly. And she knew, beyond a doubt, that there was no sheet music in the world that could compare to this.

"Heero…"

After all, this was _her _peace. Because she knew that no matter where she was, there would always be that shadow of hers watching closely. Even if it wasn't always quiet.

;-

**Fin**

;-

(A/N) Sorry if the situation seems out of place to you, but I wanted something simple and pleasant. I hope it wasn't too weird…

But damn, if he isn't just good at everything.

After a recent GW obsession, I had to get this out. My first Gundam fic, so please review for me!

**foxmagic**


End file.
